


Evil On The Wind

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: With the knowledge of the Ancients tucked away in his brain the NID thinks Daniel knows more than he's willing to admit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Graphic violence, torture, major Danny whumping, language.

For more stories visit: www.pantherslair.webs.com  


* * *

Daniel strode down the hall to the elevators, curiosity tugging at him like an impatient child. There was nothing out of the ordinary about being called to General Hammond’s office, except when that summons came at 20:00 hours. Daniel had been stretched out on the bed in his quarters pouring over the latest issue of Science Digest magazine, disagreeing with his fellow archaeologists’ conclusions, as usual, when the request came. 

He had very rarely agreed with the other members of his field even before Katherine Langford had appeared at his ill-fated lecture and turned his disheveled life upside down. However, knowing what he now did about the goa’uld, asguard and such gave him an added perspective in the world of Archaeology, one that had drained a good deal of the mystery from his chosen profession. It also made his attempts to keep up with current theories nearly pointless. Doing so was a waste of time when to the experts the truth and myth of human history were interchangeable, trading places in the ever-flowing current of popular opinion. Only the few who lived in the belly of Cheyenne Mountain and were intimately acquainted with the glowing eyes and venomous wrath of the truth knew the difference. Still his long standing practice of keeping up with the current, if misguided, theories was one he couldn’t bring himself to abandon despite the aggravation it caused watching old colleagues publish books on and receive awards for what he knew to be completely inaccurate ideas. Daniel knew his work at the SGC was far more important than notoriety, still he couldn’t help being a tad jealous at the recognition others were getting for nothing more than fairy tales, finely crafted, though they were. 

Of course, recognition in his field had never come because of accuracy. The scant pieces of evidence scattered sparingly across the planet made absolute proof nearly impossible. Instead it came from possessing the most believable or at least the most imagination inspiring story and being able to sell it to the rest of the group, or even better, the public. Well, if it was a good bedtime story they wanted he had a whopper, though after hearing it they would probably never sleep again.

Emerging from the elevator Daniel headed toward the abandoned control room and up the stairs to General Hammond’s office, somewhat surprised to see Jack pacing on the far side of the General’s window. 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Daniel said stepping through the open door.

One look at the expression on Jack’s face had his sense of curiosity creeping toward foreboding. He was wearing a glare that could have melted concrete. Daniel had seen that look before, usually just prior to Jack slamming someone up against the nearest wall and severely challenging their ability to breathe. 

“Have a seat, Son.” Hammond said, closing the door behind Daniel who couldn’t help wondering if he was about to become the “someone”. “I received a call from the NID this afternoon.”

Daniel heaved a silent sigh of relief as the target of Jack’s mood suddenly presented itself. One of the gaggle of egomaniacs in that section of the government had obviously decided to throw their weight around again, something that never sat well with the Colonel. Actually, it never sat well with any of them. 

Daniel eased into a chair bracing himself for what was certain to be news of a completely irrational and totally unwarranted demand. Probably something like a new policy that added an NID agent to every SG field unit or at the very least made them a mandatory part of every post mission debriefing; an attempt to get information first hand rather than by way of a report after the fact. He’d been anticipating something along those lines for quite a while. 

“They have requested a formal debriefing about the time you spent…ascended.” Hammond informed him.

Daniel glanced at Jack in mild confusion then back to Hammond.

“Debriefing?” he asked. “Why don’t they just read my report? It’s all in there. What I can remember anyway.”

“Why don’t we call it what it really is, General?” Jack interrupted. “An interrogation.” 

“Colonel.” Hammond warned.

“Wait. What are we talking about here?” Daniel asked while the two men momentarily stared each other down.

“They think you’re lying.” Jack informed him.

“They are concerned that your report might be incomplete.” Hammond translated. “At the time you wrote it you had no memory of being ascended.”

“Which I still don’t.”

“They think going over the events before and after your ascension again in detail might help jog your memory.” Hammond sighed.

“It’s just a smoke screen.” Jack groused. “It’s an excuse to find out what you know.”

“Well I doubt it will work, Jack.” Daniel said calmly. “I’ve been going over it since the day you found me on Vis Uban and I don’t remember anything more than I did then. It’s just…blank.”

“They suggested hypnosis.” General Hammond added.

The thought made Daniel shudder. Hypnosis was interesting in theory, but the practice required a trained psychologist and he knew exactly which one the SGC would want to use. Spending any amount of time with McKenzie poking around in his head was not something he was even remotely interested in.

“Like they’d really be willing to settle for that. I’m telling you, General they’ve got something up their sleeve.” Jack continued to protest.

“So far they’re not demanding, Son.” Hammond said, directing his remarks to Daniel and doing his best to ignore Jack’s ranting. “They’re requesting your cooperation.”

“And if I say 'no'?” Daniel asked, well aware of how the NID worked. "No" was not a word they understood.

“Then I suppose we can expect an argument, but without a Presidential Order I don’t intend to let them force you into it.” He said, eyes shining with the determination to protect one of his own. “Take some time. Think it over, but I’ll need an answer by tomorrow afternoon.”

Daniel nodded.

“You’re dismissed. Both of you.” Hammond said.

Daniel got up from the chair and retraced his steps back to the VIP quarters he still called home with Jack right behind him.

“Mark my words, Daniel.” He groused as they descended the stairs to the control room. “These guys have more in mind than asking a few simple questions.”

“Like…?” 

“I don’t know, but when was the last time the NID played it straight about anything? The only way they operate is under the table.”

“They can ask all the questions they want.” Daniel shrugged. “I can’t tell them what I don’t know.”

“Obviously your memory is still a little lacking.” Jack huffed. “They’re after something specific. This polite little invitation is just a trap to get to you. Once you agree, they’ll take what they want and make no apologies about the methods. You’re going to have to trust me on this one, Daniel…tell Hammond ‘no’.”

“What do you think they’re after?” Daniel asked, Jack’s concern apparent even through the healthy dose of paranoia it came packaged in.

“I don’t know.” Jack admitted. “That’s the part that bothers me.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> e a few conditions, though.”

“Such as?”

“I want it done here on the base…without hypnosis.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“And I’d like you to observe.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

“To be honest, I don’t trust them, Sir. I’d feel more comfortable with you in the room.”

“Fair enough. I’ll contact Colonel Tyler and let him know your conditions.”

“Thank you.” Daniel said somewhat relieved as he wandered back to his office, hoping he hadn’t just walked into something he’d regret. 

 

>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Tyler sat in his office scowling at the report in front of him. The results of the extensive tests he’d had performed on Daniel had been a complete disappointment. They showed very clearly that he was nothing other than 100% human. Not at all what Tyler had expected to find. A year spent in the presence of aliens followed by a miraculous reintegration into human form and they hadn’t slipped anything out of the ordinary into the mix? He found it hard to believe. While the good doctor’s ability to tolerate abuse seemed to be above average it was hardly a fact worth celebrating. If he had any special abilities beyond that he was keeping them well hidden. 

Over the last few weeks Tyler had been harboring the suspicion that Daniel had returned to Earth as a mole. Exactly what his goal was remained unclear, but it had to have something to do with the Lost City. After all, that was all that mattered. According to SG-1’s own reports they had discovered information that would lead them to the City and with that information a device capable of bestowing great power on whomever possessed it. The alien version of Dr. Jackson had coaxed his former team into turning the device over to the goa’uld, but keeping the information about the City to themselves. It was an act that allowed one of the distasteful aliens to finally gain enough power over the others to officially tip the balance, putting the entire galaxy in danger. In fact, it had set in motion a series of events that had led to the total destruction of a planet that was rumored to be near and dear to Dr. Jackson, killing every person in it. That kind of sacrifice wasn’t made without expecting something even more valuable in exchange. Already it had paid off by conveniently turning the goa’uld’s attention away from finding the Lost City, their focus squarely on destroying each other even if only temporarily. At the very least it was buying the SGC time to get a head start, but Tyler was certain Dr. Jackson had had more in mind than a simple diversion. After all, that could have been bought with much less than the annihilation of an entire planet. 

At first he had suspected that giving the device to the goa'uld had been with the intention of the creatures turning that power on Earth. It had made Dr. Jackson look every inch the turncoat. However when he returned to human form and to the planet before that event had happened it had left Tyler very puzzled. Obviously Daniel had returned to Earth for a specific purpose; most likely a plan that had been put in motion long before he had returned to human form. Tyler was just having a very difficult time speculating what that might be, or at least he had been. 

When the mission log had crossed his desk explaining that Dr. Jackson had been found alive and well on another planet he had gone over the other mission reports with a fine toothed comb. During the middle of his third reading it had suddenly begun to make sense. Dr. Jackson had turned the devastating device over to the goa'uld partly because he needed to buy time to find the City knowing that destroying each other would keep the goa'uld occupied for some time. In that, he had been correct. However, Tyler firmly believed he had also turned it over to them because he simply didn't care about the consequences. They could do with it as they pleased. It made little difference to him. He was living comfortably among the ranks of what was reportedly a very powerful group of aliens and his life as a human had been left behind along with all the emotional ties that had gone with it. It would seem that somewhere along the line Dr. Jackson had become quite cold hearted when it came to his former friends and acquaintances. The fact that he had returned to Earth had nothing to do with any sort of affection for them. He was merely pretending to be the man he had once been in order to get what he wanted. He had purposely left the information about the City in the hands of the SGC knowing he could easily win his way back into their good graces without much effort and he had been right. The claim of amnesia had made it far too easy. There were no questions, no interrogations, no suspicion at his change in behavior. As far as they were concerned he was a poor, helpless victim taken advantage of by the aliens and eventually cast from their midst. After they had run the necessary tests to confirm he really was who he claimed to be life had gone quietly on and he was allowed to move freely among them.

It was a brilliant plan. The only part Tyler couldn’t figure out was what he was waiting for. Obviously there was a something he still needed to acquire in order to find the City before he made his move and the truth was revealed. A missing piece somewhere. If he were willing to be a bit more cooperative Tyler might have been able to help him locate it. After all, he did have considerable influence and quiet a few resources at his disposal. Unfortunately Dr. Jackson didn’t seem to be in the mood to share the information or the glory. 

Tyler had kept him in the chair for nearly two hours, the device shocking him repeatedly and still he had continued to claim ignorance. In fact, he had refused to reveal much of anything other than the fact that he hadn’t really been dead all this time, merely living in another plane of existence. Hardly new information. He was stubbornly tight lipped about his knowledge of the Ancients and the City, completely unwilling to give him any information at all right up to the point where he had finally lost consciousness, all the while insisting he knew nothing.

Tyler glanced over at the security monitor’s image of the body deposited haphazardly on the cot in the holding cell several floors below and scowled in frustration. Stilman had informed him that Dr. Jackson would most likely be unconscious for the remainder of the day meaning any plans for another interrogation would have to wait until the next morning. He had also recommended a physical examination to make sure his injuries weren’t life threatening, but Tyler was in no mood to coddle the archaeologist. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Jackson's collapse had infuriated him no end and the man being ill or in pain would only serve his purpose during the next round. 

It was only a matter of time before Hammond started making things difficult, prodding people into asking questions, demanding some kind of report on Dr. Jackson’s progress. At the rate things were going his estimated 48-hour window would elapse and he would have nothing to show for it. Certainly nothing worth the risk he had taken to get it. The second phase of the plan was about to begin and he remained empty-handed. While his new plan did away with the need to eventually turn Dr. Jackson back over to the SGC he did not have all the time in the world to acquire what he wanted. Leaks happened. People talked. Some because they couldn't help bragging and some because they discovered, despite the promised rewards, they didn't really have the stomach for the job. Tyler wasn't foolish enough to think his secret would be safe forever. Someone would find out and he needed to be ready to pack up and move out when that happened. Jackson was stalling and the clock was ticking. The notion had Tyler pounding his fist on his desk in aggravation. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ng directly at Jack.

“Understood.” He muttered.

“Dismissed.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> e pushed himself with his toes, inching forward and immediately realizing there would be no such thing as sliding quickly and effortlessly through the vents. On the bright side it meant there was little chance of him making a lot of noise. On the downside it was going to take him a lot longer to get out than he’d planned. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>> >>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
